


Love is in the music

by Your_Depressed_Writer_Friend



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Crying, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marceline cries, Moving In Together, but it's happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Depressed_Writer_Friend/pseuds/Your_Depressed_Writer_Friend
Summary: Bubblegum just wants to make her girlfriend a nice dinner after her concert, Bubblegum ends up taking them home.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Love is in the music

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read with my other Bubbline fics, or solo. 
> 
> There was meant to be more to this but I just felt weird trying to add onto it. If it's gets positive feedback I might write the whole dinner scene.

Bubblegum wasn’t used to having to get other people’s attention. It just wasn’t something she had to do. Being the princess of the candy kingdom, many people knew her, and many people wanted her attention. However, as she neared the event of the concert, she felt more and more out of her comfort zone. 

The surrounding forest was dingy, only lit by dull fairy lights wrapped around trees. It took her a while to reach the venue. There was a large group of people cluttered around, even a few of the candy people. The princess was far out of her comfort zone. Currently, she was dressed in her girlfriend’s clothes, which were much more appropriate to the concert. The band t-shirt Marceline had given her ages ago and a pair of Marceline’s dark ripped jean shorts. All of it was covered by one of her girlfriend’s leather jacket. Compared to Marcy, Bonnie was a bit small, so she really had to tug her shorts down every so often so they could be seen past the jacket.

Bonnibel was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of a bass. That was why she was here. Bonnie carefully pushed through the crowed to make it near the front of the stage. The princess watched as Marceline walked on stage, signature red bass axe in hand. The princess broke out into a silly grin when she caught the vamp’s gaze. Marcy smiled back, showing her fangs, and the crowed raved. 

The princess was content through the set, listening to her girlfriend sing and cheer along with the crowd. Bubblegum had been zoned out during Marcy’s break and was scared when Marcy bent down on the stage in front of her girlfriend.

“P.B you made it!” Marcy cheered, earning a smile from the princess.

“Of course, Marcy. I wouldn’t miss the big show. Not for anything.” Bonnie chuckled and leaned up, giving her a small peck. The crowd cheered at that, causing both ladies to laugh. “If you aren’t too busy after the show, I was thinking I could take you for dinner.” 

“That sounds great! I’m not doing anything after the show except packing up. Gonna have a fancy dinner or a regular one?” Marceline teased her lightly, remembering all the dinners from before that were cooked by the candy cooks.

“A family dinner. I’m cooking.” Bonnibel watched how Marceline’s eyes widened at that.

“You, cook? Well, princess, that’s a first one.” Marceline chuckled, ruffling Bonnie’s pink hair. The princess grumbled as she tried to fix her hair that now covered her eyes. 

“Oh, hush. Pep taught me!” The candy girl huffed, puffing out her chest, prideful in her cooking skills. She had been working extra hard to learn the skill after all. All the princess wanted was to cook Marcy an enjoyable meal. 

Marceline chuckled as she checked her watch. “Oh shoot. I gotta get back to the set. I’ll see you afterwards, okay, babe?” Marceline leaned down to leave a kiss on Bonnie’s forehead. She didn’t wait to get a reply before she was getting back in the middle of the stage with her bass. 

Bubblegum didn’t mind though, she went right back to watching the girl preform, cheering and smiling. As time went on, a few members of the crowd moved to sit on the grass, Bonnie being one of them. 

Whenever the show had ended and Marceline had said her goodbyes, Bonnibel was up on her feet once more. She climbed onto the stage, following Marceline backstage. The first thing she did was wrap her girlfriend in a hug. 

“You looked amazing out there.” That got her a laugh as Marceline turned so she could hold her back. 

“Only the best for my fans. Speaking of which, I think my number one fan is the one I did the most for.” Marcy teased as she let her hands rest on the girl’s hips, swaying back and forth with her. 

Bonnibel laughed, following Marceline’s lead. “Well, I know she really enjoyed it.” The princess smiled as she reached up to give Marceline another kiss. For that moment Marcy’s hands moved to cup Bubblegum’s face in her hands. When they parted, both broke into giggles once more. 

“I love you, Bonnie.” 

“I love you too, Marcy.” Bonnie buried her face in her girlfriend’s chest for a moment, simply relaxing. She smiled when she felt Marceline plant a kiss on her forehead. 

“Come on. If I remember correctly, someone promised me a dinner.” Marceline grabbed Bonnie’s hand. The girl was led away from the stage, inbound for the candy kingdom. 

The walk home was quiet, something the princess enjoyed. She liked just spending time with Marceline; it was simple, and she loved it. The walk to the kingdom was short. During the night the streets were lit with street lights. Marceline curiously glanced around the kingdom as they went. She rarely stayed around the kingdom, mostly only ever in the castle with her girlfriend. 

“You can stay here, you know.” Bonnie was the first to break the silence.

“Where? In the city? I doubt any of the candy people really want me around. I’m the vampire queen and a demon. The candy people are sweet but they get scared really easily, Bon.” Marceline explained, sighing. Marceline loved that Bonnie always offered her kingdom to her, telling her there was always a place for her, but Marceline just didn’t feel right. 

“Marcy, I love you, but living alone in that cave isn’t really the best way to spend your life. Plus, we’re immortal. We’re going to be here longer than any of the candy people, longer than even Finn and Jake. I never want you to feel alone in those times. Forever is a long time, but I want to spend forever with you.” Bonnibel had stopped them, looking Marceline in the eyes. 

Marceline took what was said in strides, slowly nodding. She knew isolation would not make her happy, but it was easier than making friends and watching them slowly die around her. However, Bonnie wasn’t going anywhere. Bonnie was going to be there till the end of time, even if a hundred years passed and they weren’t in love anymore, she would still be there. 

“Okay.” The answer came soft and broken, she was crying. “I’ll stay.” Marceline felt herself quickly being pulled into a hug, wrapping her arms around Bonnibel. 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Her voice came softly, leading Marceline back to the castle. At the comment, Marceline couldn’t help but cry a bit more. She’d moved many times over the years, but this one felt different, it felt right.


End file.
